Crystal Rain
by Adieu l'apathie
Summary: In Charlie's POV. A last Christmas. Xmas fic


**Crystal Rain**

**(Snowflakes)**

_**A/n: Hi again. I am seriously gonna make this a ONE-SHOT. For real, I keep telling myself that each of my stories that I start shall be a one-shot, but I haven't made one yet. Lol. I hope you enjoy this short little Christmas themed fic of mine. Oh, and I know Charlie doesn't drink, but this is about 20 years after Bella left, and it just kind of seemed right with the mood.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership over any of the Twilight series or it's characters.**

I sat down in the chair by the window. It was snowing outside, a beautiful sight really. A tiny snowflake landed on the window pane and slowly started to melt away, letting tricklets of water slide down the glass.

I felt the melancholy smile tighten my cheeks a little. That snowflake reminded me so much of her. So delicate, lacy, goregous, but she was gone so fast, just to become transparent to my eyes. Even so, just like the water left streaming behind, she left her ways burned into my memory. I looked down at the cup of brandy and I saw something drip into it, causing ripples to send mini waves of alcohol to crash lightly against the curved walls of the glass.

I chuckled and downed the rest of the drink. Only an hour or so later, I fell asleep, watching as all the uniquely different snowflakes melt away their existance against the window's stained glass...

_**XoXoDream SequenceXoXo**_

_I walked her down the isle and left her to Edward's arms. I almost started to choke out a sob, when Bella looked back over her shoulder at me and mouthed "I love you...daddy." I hobbled my way over to take my seat. The one next to the right of Renee (the left of her taken up by Phil). I looked down, not being able to stand this. It was killing me...how could I give up the only thing that I had left to breath life back into me. Renee left me...and now my only little girl is off, getting married, and to college soon. Bella said she'll try and see me, but I have feeling, even if she wanted to, she won't anyway._

_I looked up to see Edward and my daughter breath the life of marriage and love into each others mouths. Congratualions, Bella..._

-------------------------------------------

_"I'm sorry, dad. I just can't get away from school right now... I'm sorry, really I am..." I heard her suck in a breath, it was easy to tell she was trying to hold in her cries. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I know you are, honey. I miss you. Love you, bye." I spent the night after that call, quietly crying into my hands, but then beating myself up for being so selfish. I looked at the clock after my sob session. I got up from the chair by the window and put my jacket on. Time for work._

---------------------------------------------

_I couldn't believe my ears. NO! She couldn't of...no..._

_"I'm so sorry, Charlie, but her and Edward both died in the plane crash. If their is anything I can do for you..."_

_The funeral was 2 weeks later; two empty coffins with Bella's and Edward's names on them, side by side..._

----------------------------------------------

I woke up groggily, I looked at the floor under where my empty hand was hanging. Damn it, I should of put the glass on the table before I dozed off...

I got up and started to pick up the broken peices of glass from the floor and gathered them in my palm. I made my way over to the garbage can, and let the fragments fall into it. "Ah!" I looked down at my hand, and found a little splinter of glass in my index finger's tip. I sighed. "Of course, but it doesn't suprise me, it always feels like there is little splinter being dug deeper and deeper into every part of me..."

I walked out and into the snow. I sat in a big pile of it, my large trech coat spreading about me. I stared up into the skies, and wondered, when will I be able to live up there? When will I see my Bella again? And see her happy with Edward? Not being hurt?

I put out a hand. A soft, small snowflake fell unto my slightly injured finger tip. It melted into the unbandaged slice and I could feel it's pure liquid trickling through my blood. I smiled softly, somehow soothed from my lethargy. I layed on my side in the snow and curled up into a comfortable ball. I felt my eyes slowly close themselves and a content smile spread across my lips.

The last thing I remember hearing was a faint, _"I'm so glad I can see you again...daddy..." _

_"...Merry Christmas Bella..."_

_**A/n: Ok, I'll explain some things now. At first Bella & Edward's excuse was college, but Bella didn't want to "die" just yet (she wanted to placate Charlie), so they had an "accident" later on. It was X-mas Day when Charlie died there at the end. Also when Charlie "heard" Bella there at the end, he didn't really, but his mind gave him a loving illusion to drift off to.**_

_**Thank you for reading. R&R if you wanna...**_

_**Happy Holidays and have a great New Year!**_


End file.
